1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a strap-guiding device for a strapping packaging apparatus, particularly to one having a nose-tip shaped base secured on the front wall of a strapping packaging apparatus. In a packaging process, the nose-tip shaped base can closely push against an article being packaged and correctly guide a packaging strap to be inserted through the strap entrance of a cutting device, able to carry out strap packaging steadily and smoothly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional strapping packaging apparatus 10, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a main body 11 provided thereon with a cutting device 12, a tightening device 13 and a strap-compressing device 14 orderly arranged from the front to the rear. The main body 11 is further provided with a press lever 15 at the upper side. Thus, after a packaging strap is wound around an article, one end of the packaging strap is inserted through under the strap-compressing device 14 to be compressed in position, and the other end is inserted through the strap entrance 121 of the cutting device 12 and the strap-inserting groove 131 of the tightening device 13. Subsequently, the press lever 15 is properly pulled to actuate the device 13 to turn and roll up the packaging strap backward and pull it tight, and then the press lever 15 is pressed downward to actuate the cutting device 12 to cut off the packaging strap.
However, in a packaging process, the strap entrance 121 of the cutting device 12 of the conventional strapping packaging apparatus 10 cannot closely contact with the article being packaged; therefore, when the packaging strap is pulled tight to finish packaging, a portion of the packaging strap abutting against the strap entrance of the cutting device 12 cannot completely tighten the article, always leaving a gap between the packaging strap and the article and hence failing to obtain firm tightness of packaging. In addition, the cutting device 12 of the conventional strapping packaging apparatus 10 is provided with no strap-guiding device; therefore, a packaging strap cannot smoothly be inserted through the strap entrance 121 of the cutting device 12, nor can it be pulled tight steadily.